


20th Century Kid

by kurtwagnerok



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: A lot of 80s candies, A lot of 80s references, Agressive hand-holding, Creepy Pietro, M/M, Mutant Rights, Scott Summer/Jean Grey (implied), Scott and Jean are grossely cute, Too pure Kurt, X-Kids - Freeform, X-Men Apocalypse Universe, boys having crushes, gratuitous instances of blushing, nightsilver, ororo is the mom friend, pixy sticks, they don't follow movie theater rules, they're all besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtwagnerok/pseuds/kurtwagnerok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is a grown man, but he actually likes hanging out with his younger teammates. Especially Kurt, who doesn't really understand how American culture works. But that's okay. Pietro will teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20th Century Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is the year of 1982. Even though in the movie it's 1983 but let's say it's '82 and the Apocalypse stuff happened in '81.

Pietro was bored. Completely bored out of his mind. There was nothing more boring than being a twenty-five year old man in the company of teenagers, children, and adults that were busy taking care of these teenagers and children. When Pietro agreed to stay around at Xavier's school, he was expecting awesome mutant shit going on, and also maybe gaining the courage to tell his depressed superstrong (scary) father that he has a child that's not dead. At first it was pretty cool, Mystique was training them and it was all fun being apart of team and you know not alone, but kicking metal ass got boring after a while. So he suggested the actual go on a mission, you know fight some ghosts or monsters, or hell another crazy 4,000 year old mutant hellbent on world domination—but Xavier put the brakes on that, believing that they weren't ready. Pietro was glad to know Mystique was on his side.

It's been two weeks since he's been here, he misses his mom and he misses his games, and he misses being able to do what he wants. Xavier, or The Professor is what some people have been calling him, had _rules_ for Pietro—you don't give Pietro Maximoff rules, that'll just make him want to break them even more.

So Pietro pranked every "teacher", starting with Hank because that guy was way too wound up for his own good. He braided and beaded all of Hank's fur which only took a second, really. The man freaked out for a good hour. Jubilee went on and on about how it could be his new thing. Pietro glued a toupee to Xavier's head, he actually looked pretty good, but taking it off had been a little painful. He painted Mystique green but that was actually a fail because she just did her, you know, thing and it was gone. He even wrapped Erik in Mardi Gras beads and had Xavier laughing for a ten minutes, because Magneto was jumping around yelling 'Dammit what are these made of'—everyone knows that Mardi Gras beads are plastic.

Another rule was that Pietro couldn't use his powers "leisurely", and it had confused the hell out of him until Mystique explained that Xavier meant against the kids. Now, Pietro would never hurt a child, he's practically one himself but he couldn't pass up breaking a rule. So he invited the whole school to race him, Jean tried to advise everyone not to join in. When the race started Pietro started jogging but that was starting to actually physically discomfort him, and he was now way behind everyone else. In a second he was past the finish line eating a Mars bar. All the kids had their mouths wide open before they started asking how he did that and if he could teach them.

Pietro had broken every rule, and was now laying on his back on that stupid red couch in the lounge area and he counted every divet in the damn ceiling—it took a second. He had counted thirty times already. He tried taking a nap, but he was always bursting with energy that he couldn't relax enough to go to sleep. Now he was just sitting there.

When he heard the footsteps, Pietro was not going to admit how fast he got up. Finally, someone wasn't in class or trying to control some weird mutant ability. He saw it was the Summers kid and he had all his little friends behind him like some kind of possy. Jean was next to him. Jubilee, Ororo, and the blue kid, Kurt, were trailing behind them.

Jubilee was the first one to reach him though, she held out her hand and Pietro did their handshake. Out of all of them, they had became friends the fastest (no pun intended). Jubes was just cool man, plus she really liked his hair. Pietro didn't really like the Summers kid, he was kinda annoying, but Pietro thinks his glasses are cool and Summers really doesn't deserve them. Jean and Pietro were on good terms he thinks, she reads his mind and advises him now to do whatever it is he's thinking. Ororo and Pietro bonded over being silver-haired buddies, and that they had this lightning trope going on, they were slowly (not in his case) becoming best friends.

Pietro didn't know what to think about the blue kid. He seemed like he shouldn't really have to deal with being apart of the X-Men. Kurt was sweet. And nice. And really naive. And innocent. It made Pietro feel...weird. One time, Pietro was running from Xavier after he figured out that Pietro had drawn a detailed face on the back of his head and Pietro passed by Kurt for like a milisecond and as creepy as it sounds, he smelled really good. Like vanilla. Or like honey. Being who he was, Pietro avoided him for a few days because that's a little weird to smell the kid.

Pietro didn't dislike him and he already knew Kurt didn't dislike him, the kid was too nice for that, but when Pietro looked at him from where he was standing behind Storm, the kid smiled so brightly that once again he felt...weird.

"Yo man, you got an id?" Summers asked, somehow staring him down even though he couldn't see his eyes. Pietro was convinced that that kid was out to get him.

"Maybe, let me check," Pietro patted his pockets and then sat up to pat his back pockets, "It might be upstairs, give me a second." He ran upstairs, looked around the messy room (Hank always pestered him to clean it), checked the drawers on his desk (unused), and the he spotted his pants that he wore yesterday on the floor and he checked the back pocket and took out his wallet. He went back downstairs and smirked at Summers' face, the boy was mid sentence, just for kicks Pietro flicked his nose. Sitting back down, he smiled when the boy's head snapped back.

To them it really had been a second. Jean glared at Pietro as Summers winced and held his nose. Pietro just shrugged, she could read his mind, she knew that he didn't really care. He opened his wallet and waved it at them so they could see his id. Ororo stood closer to look at it, "That's a cute picture." she said.

"Thanks, I'm super photogenic." Pietro said.

Jubilee was doing something on her fingers before her eyes widened, "You're twenty-six?" she said as if it offended her.

Pietro closed up his wallet, now feeling embarrassed. He knew this whole staying around was a bad idea, he was a grown man he shouldn't be here. He should out there in the world, doing something like farming or starting a company. Not joining a mutants only vigilante team.

"I knew you were old just not that old." Summers said, no longer holding his nose which had turned red to match his glasses.

"Shut up, your shoes don't go with your jacket," Pietro said childishly.

Jubilee looked at Scott's shoes, cringed, then looked up, "He's right."

Jean held out a hand, always the mediatior, stopped Scott's reply which was no doubt going to come, and said, "We don't care how old you are, especially not me since I already knew," at Pietro's questioning glance, she tapped her temple and he understood, "but we came to ask if you help us get into a movie."

"I'm not exactly chaperone material if you didn't notice." Pietro gestured to himself, he was wearing pajama pants with Donkey Kong on and a t-shirt with the Pacman logo.

"Yeah but you're the only one with an ID that won't have a problem with us going to see The Poltergeist." Jubilee said.

"Oh man, I did want to see that," Pietro said, he was struggling to say yes, but he knew the Professor would have his head if he took them to go see—and now it's becoming even more tempting.

"Please Pietro." Ororo clasped her hands with a bright smile that appeared innocent but he knew underneath there was nothing but evil and lots of weather puns.

"Eh, why don't you ask Raven?" Pietro suggested with a shrug.

"We got Kurt to ask because she never says no to him," Jubilee started.

Kurt pouted, "She almost did say yes."

"But apparently she doesn't have an id because she's here illegally and Charles doesn't want her getting into any trouble." Jean said

Pietro outweighed his options. He could take them, and not be bored for the remainder of the day, and piss off the Professor while he's at it. There are no downsides, he ran upstairs and changed his clothes then came back to hopeful faces except Jean who just smirked like she knew his answer and she technically did.

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Pietro said.

Jubilee and Storm high fived each other. They all made their way to where Hank kept his Ford Thunderbird. Like usual, Scott drove while Jean sat in the passengers seat but that didn't stop Kurt from leaning up and messing with the radio because he had good trajectory from the spot in the middle. Ororo sat behind Scott and Jubilee sat behind Jean. Jubilee liked to backseat drive and Ororo always offered suggestions to Kurt whenever he was switching the channel.

Ororo always keeps a bag of snacks under the drivers seat because snacks at the movies are expensive. Jubilee always tells her to keep their Jujyfruits stocked because that's her signature candy. Kurt has an obsession with Pixy Sticks, they try to keep them away from him because they don't need a super hyper teleporting mutant but Ororo always gets some for him when no one is looking. Right now, the silver haired girl is stuffing a bunch of airheads under the seat because Jean really likes them and so does Scott, they do this thing where Scott tries to guess which flavor it is and it's a weird talent of his.

As Scott pulls out of the small garage that is seperate from where Hank keeps the quinjet, Jean sends a look at him and he looks back at her with a sheepish grin. They're doing that thing where they talk to each other in their heads. After a minute Jean laughs and says, "Since that's how you roll."

They were talking about how Scott had a tendency to speed, like now as the tires screeched when he pulled out of the driveway.

*  
Pietro had been at theaters for ten minutes and he groaned aloud when he finall saw the oddball group walking up the. Kurt, Jubilee, and Scott's pockets looked suspiciously filled. Jean's hair was pushed back wildly and the red stranges were sticking up like flicks of fire. Ororo as always looked very put together, stoic, and badass.

Pushing off from where he was leaning against the wall, he met them halfway, "Could you all be any slower?"

"Sorry we weren't born with super speed. I'm not suprised you're also impatient." Jubilee rolled her eyes. Pietro noticed that she did that a lot, sometimes when it was completely uncalled for, while Jean saved her eye rolls for specific dumbassery (or Scott).

"You shouldn't hate, it'll give you wrinkles." Pietro said. She sent a spark at his arm and he totally did not yelp.

They walked up to the ticket booth where a couple in front of them were paying and holding hands. Scott turned his head to Jean and she just smirked but refrained from looking at him. Pietro almost puked at the cuteness.

"Okay, who's paying?" Pietro said looking at all of them, "Because along with my dashingly good looks I also have very empty pockets."

"You don't have money?" Ororo asks.

"Uh no, the only thing in my wallet is a shit ton of coupons for Borders—and I don't even read." Pietro said.

"I shall pay." Kurt said. They all looked at him incredulously.

"Dude, how are you going to pay for all six of us?" Scott asked.

"With money of course, duh." Kurt smiled. Jubilee was helping him get a hang of the word duh, but more often than not it came out unintentionally sarcastic. Pietro laughed and then laughed harder when Scott pouted.

"Well yeah, but with what money?" Scott asked.

Kurt dug into the pockets of his khakis and pulled a very large wad of cash in euros and dollars. Pietro whistled.

"Holy shit, did you rob a bank?" Scott asked.

Kurt looked positively offended and he even held a hand to his chest. Pietro thought he was adorable but in a totally ironic way.

"That is wrong." Kurt said.

"I mean you could probably do it, y'know with the BAMF and all that." Pietro said, making a poofing motion with his hands.

"BAMF?" Ororo questioned.

"That's what it sounds like." Pietro said.

Jubilee rolled her eyes at him, and Pietro pointed a finger, "Stop that."

Jubilee purposely rolled her eyes again and said, "No but seriosuly how'd you get all that money?" she asked Kurt.

"My job, duh." Kurt said, and Pietro was sure this time it was meant to be sarcastic.

"What job?" Scott asked.

Kurt ignored him because it was their turn to buy tickets and the booth teller was used to the sight of the blue teenager and Pietro was surprised when the girl grinned and then blushed.

"Hey Kurt." she said while twirling her hair. Pietro thinks she looks stupid trying to flirt while wearing a blue and yellow stripped shirt that all the theater employees have to wear. She had the top two shirt buttons undown and was leaning forward close to the glass.

"Hello Cindy," Kurt said sweetly, "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Well I'm here," she said with a giggle and Pietro found her almost as annoying as when Scott tried to flirt with Jean.

"Yes you are duh." Kurt said, and Pietro was glad that it was sarcastic for some reason. The girl, Cindy, blushed but kind of embarrassed this time but she still giggled anyway. Kurt just handed over the money, American dollars, and said, "I would like six tickets for The Poltergeist please."

"Any if y'all got an id?" Cindy asked but it wasn't directed to Kurt, she was probably going to let him in anyway. Pietro stepped up with a smirk and showed his id. Cindy took a long look at his hair and then at the picture on his id.

She then handed Kurt the tickets but not before grabbing his hand. Pietro noticed that Jean was grimacing hard.

"When the movie is over, we should go out," Cindy said and she looked at the rest of Kurt's friends, " _alone_."

Kurt slid his hand away and smiled, "We're already out, _duh_." he then walked into the theaters and Pietro laughed at the look on the girl's face before following Kurt. The rest of the gang trailing behind.

They all sat on the row closest to the front because they all had to sit together especially because one time when they came some teenage boys got a bit handsy with Jean and then started throwing around slurs which made Kurt growl and teleport away, and Scott ended up with bruised knuckles and Ororo made it rain on the whole theater. So it's an unspoken rule that they all have to sit together. Plus, Jubilee talks a lot and Ororo is the only one that can get her to shut up, and also someone is tasked with explaining American culture refrences to Kurt.

Jean was at the end of the row next to Scott, Jubilee then Ororo and then Pietro and Kurt. Ororo stuffed a handfull of pixy sticks in Pietro's lap and when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Kurt likes them but don't let him eat them all at once, believe me he will." Ororo said and then she pulled out a bag of popcorn and Pietro was fast but that was fast as all hell. Jubilee was giving airheads to Scott and Jean, and Scott gave her the box of Jujyfruits. Pietro looked down suddenly because there was an arm stretching across his chest. It was Kurt handing Ororo a Rocky Road bar. When Kurt pulled his arm back, Pietro looked back at him.

"I hold the chocolate, Scott holds the boxes, Jubilee carrys the gummies, and Ororo holds everything that will be eaten first." Kurt explained, Pietro nodded but for some reason he was still focused on the way Kurt says gummies. It was kind of hot.

"Say gummies again." Pietro said.

Kurt tilted his head and Pietro had the image of a cat in his head. "Gummies."

"Yep." Pietro said, then he groaned, "You got a Clark Bar?"

Kurt pulled out a Clark Bar from his pocket and Pietro nodded. He was surprisingly pleased at their movie set up, and why did he kinda feel like he was intruding on the obivous best buddy outings they frequently had.

Ororo held out a bag of caramel corn and Pietro looked at her and almost cried. He fucking loved caramel corn, it was the hot sweeter version of popcorn.

Pietro turned to Kurt who was fixated on the trailers, and he nudged him. The blue boy turned to him and he was glad that he didn't flinch at the now glowing eyes. "Who has the soda?" he asks.

"That would be Ororo." Kurt says.

Then like that a Pepsi is in his lap and Pietro says, "Thanks."

"No problem." Ororo says.

Kurt leans in close to Pietro, and the silver haired boy blushes because Kurt still smells like really good. "Jean always drinks all the sodas and then gets mad at Ro because it makes her break out," Kurt says with quotation marks (also something Jubilee has showed him), "I still don't understand that phrase."

"Me neither but I have the skin of a baby so y'know." Pietro says.

"I'm afraid I do not." Kurt says.

Pietro would respond but it's getting darker and Jubilee shushes everyone very loudly. Kurt's glowing eyes turn away from him and are now focused on the screen. And Pietro is embarrassed to say that his eyes were more on the blue mutant sitting next to him than on the movie.

*

Turns out another reason they all sit together is because Kurt and Jubilee (also Scott) get really scared during horror movies. Jubilee was holding onto Ororo the whole time and Scott was holding hands with Jean while trying to manly flinch but it just made him look like he was spasming. Kurt though was good until that little she devil said they're here and for the rest of the movie his tail remained wrapped around Pietro's upperarm. Whenever something broke like at the beginning with the glass Kurt move closer into the speedster's side.

They all stumbled out of the theaters and Pietro noticed that Kurt still had his tail around his arm, and that his cheeks felt really warm all of a sudden.

"Oh my god, that was soo scary." Jubilee said with her arms wrapped around Ororo who looked a bit bored.

"Ja it was very scary." Kurt agreed and unconsciously tightened his tail's grip around Pietro's arm. He didn't really mind it, he just didn't get why the kid had his tail around him, he wasn't going to comfort him around anything.

"It wasn't that bad," Scott started and when Jean shot him a knowing look he shrugged, "I mean I guess it was pretty scary but it was nothing for me."

"Sure whatever you say." Pietro said.

They walked back to the car and Kurt had his tail on Pietro's arm the whole time. Kurt looked over and he caught the other boy's eyes and his face turned sorta purple. Pietro thinks that's how he blushed, and he also thinks that it's really cute.

"What is that on your shirt?" Kurt asks.

The rest of the group is ahead of them and they were talking about how Jean should totally stage a poltergeist, Jean was outright refusing but she did think it would be fun.

"What?"

"That yellow...ball." Kurt says, he was unsure of what to call it.

"Wait wait wait." Pietro stops.

"For what?" Kurt asks.

"You don't know what Pacman is?" Pietro asks, outright flabbergasted, and he hates that word. Kurt looked like a deer in a headlights and then he tilts his head like he does when he is confused about something.

"Pacman?" Kurt repeats.

"Okay, this is blasphemy!" Pietro says.

Kurt clutches a hand to his chest. He didn't know what Pacman was but he definitely knew what blasphemy was. "Are I blasphemous?" Kurt asks with a pout.

"Hell yeah, if you've never head of Pacman." Pietro says, then he looks at the group ahead, "Yo guys, we'll catch you later."

Jubilee turned around and frowned, "Where are you two going?"

"This is a matter of apocalyptic proportions!" Pietro whined.

"You also said that when we ran out of the Nintendo cereal." Jean said, and she rolls her eyes because this is one of those moments where it's required.

Ororo cocked her hip, "And Raven made us all suit up, and Hank had us board the quinjet."

"Well this is different, okay." Pietro said and then he put a hand on Kurt's neck and like that the rest of the X-Kids were short of a Nightcrawler and Quicksilver.

"Should we be concerned?" Scott finally says.

"I don't know." Ororo replies.

*  
Pietro takes Kurt to the arcade that he frequents a lot. He never has any money but they all love him there especially because he cleans up after the little brats (it only takes a minute) so he gets enough quaters to okay every game three times.

"Okay we're going to start your lessons-"

"Lessons?" Kurt asks with a tilt of his head.

Pietro took a page from Kurt's book and said, "Duh."

Kurt just nodded like he now knew everything.  
"Besides the only thing you know about American culture is that Michael Jackson is the King of Pop and yeah that's totally valid info and kinda like maybe all you'll ever need to know about America but I can't leave you in the dark." Pietro explains.

"I blend in with the dark." Kurt says.

"That's fucking cool—but it means I can't leave you in the unknown."

"Ah, well then don't leave me in the dark." Kurt smiles and Pietro totally wasn't blushing okay.

"Okay well first..."

They walk to the Pacman machine first and Pietro tells him about the basics of the game. Kurt's eyes are wide as he watches Pietro reach an impossible score that can only come from having too much free time and too little sleep, which Pietro explains that he only sleeps for like ten minutes because it feels like ten hours.

"Don't let those little ghost fuckers touch because then you lose a life," Pietro says, "and cherries are like pixy sticks, they make you real hype."

Kurt hangs onto his every word. And it takes a lot of self-control for Pietro to let himself die so that Kurt try his own hand at it. The blue boy looked extremely nervous and kept looking at Pietro which always made him lose a life. After about two minutes he got the hang of it and Pietro was jealous to say that he was even better than him. Kurt ended up beating Pietro's highscore and to be cocky he brought his tail up and began using it as he fake yawned.

Kurt then died and his game made the little bleep noise as Pacman was devoured by the ghosts. He had only lost because someone decided to press buttons while the other was playing. Pietro was leaning against the side of the machine and Kurt pouted turned away and smacked him in the face with his tail.

"Hey!"

Kurt paid no mind to the speedster because his attention was now on something else. There was a black machine that appeared a big ominous, across the top was the word Defender in red-yellow letters. A preview of the game was playing on the screen and honestly Kurt was very interested.

"Mein gott. What is this Pietro?" Kurt asks.

Pietro stood next to him, grinded his teeth, and frowned, "My worst enemy, this game is an asshole!"

Kurt clapped his hands excitedly, "Let's play it, I'm sure I'm better at it than you."

"Is Jubilee teaching you to be this sassy? Cause I like it." Pietro says.

*

Thirty minutes later, Kurt had gained a large crowd around him because well he was really good. People began cheering him on and Pietro had to fight for a spot next to his friend. Kurt looked really chill as if this wasn't one of the hardest games to play since it came out.

"He hasn't lost any lives yet!" Someone yelled. And everyone whooped and cheered, but Kurt's yellow eyes were focused in the screen tracking all the aliens.

Pietro was forced to stand close to Kurt because some little kid was pushing him. He was right behind the blue mutant and now he was starting to think Kurt was cheating because he hadn't got hit once.

"Dude, how are you so good? You only have three fingers." Pietro says. Kurt's three fingered hand was moving across the buttons like he had five fingers.

"It's easy, mein freund." Kurt says lowly.

"There's another wave of mutants." Someone yells. And Pietro watches how Kurt is pulled out of his zone and he pouts like someone kicked his cat. There's a tiny explosion noise as Kurt is hit for the first time.

"These are mutants?" Kurt asks.

"Man, I don't know, it's a game." Pietro shruggs.

"I rather not hurt other mutants, in real life or a game." Kurt says harshly and before Pietro can say something else there's a puff of smoke that smells like brimstone and he hears the BAMF noise.

Some people are coughing but Pietro just looks around for his blue friend. And he sees him by the entrance of the arcade. He runs to him and Kurt almost jumps a foot into the air but he's used to people popping up in front of him since he does it himself.

"Dude, you just left your game, one of those kids are gonna steal it and name the highscore b-u-t," Pietro points back at the game, "I mean you gotta get over there and do something classy like d-c-k."

"I rather not." Kurt says dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" Pietro asks, "Cause if you're going to be sad then so I am I."

"I am upset because..."

"You can tell me man."

Kurt looks at Pietro but not just a passing glance. He stares into his eyes and Pietro finds himself thinking, that wow Kurt's eyes are super pretty when they do the glowey thing, but then Kurt sighs.

"How could they create a game where to win, you have to destro mutants?" Kurt asks, and he tilts his head which makes Pietro feel better for some reason.

"I don't really know." he shrugs.

Kurt looks disappointed with that answer and starts to push at the door but Pietro pulls him back with a hand on his wrist that seems really close to holding hands. Kurt looks at where Pietro has his wrist and tilts his head.

"It's because people can be dicks."

"Hm," Kurt nodded, "You call everyone a dick." he said it like the word felt wrong to say.

"Not true." Pietro denied.

"You called Hank a dick because he asked if he could call you Quickie."

"Hey! If you understood American slang you would get why it's a horrible nickname." Pietro says.

"Well what does it mean?" Kurt asks.

Pietro blushes, "It's like when two people y'know get it on real fast."

"Get what on?"

"Y'know."

"You say this but I do not know."

"Kurt, you know."

"No, I do not."

"Eine nummer auf die schnelle."

Pietro gets a little worried when Kurt's face turns really purple but then he realizes that once again that's him blushing which will forever be really cute.

"You speak German?" Kurt asks instead of focusing on the definition of a quickie.

Pietro rubs his neck, feeling awkward, "Uh yeah, my mom taught it to me, I just wanted to learn because my dad is German but I'm not that good at it."

"That really is great Pietro!" Kurt says with a large grin, "I always feel like I need to speak English since no one understands me, but you do."

"Ah yeah, I do." Pietro says, ducking his head because he can't stare at Kurt—he's really cute and Pietro has never been that into guys but he can admit when someone is attractive and Kurt is. He noticed that their hands were now joined together and he found that he didn't really mind Kurt's weird ones.

"So are we still going to continue my lessons?" Kurt asks.

"Oh hell yeah." Pietro says and then for added effect, "duh."

"Okay well then what does _bombdiggity_ mean?"

"Shit man, hell if I know, is that a candy?"

"It should be."

The two walked out of the arcade hand-in-hand. Pietro noticed that Kurt asked a lot of questions, it never occured to him that he was confused about American slang, but it makes sense—he's heard his father use German slang and he had been absolutely confused.

"What about bitchin'?" Kurt asks, "Ju says it a lot."

"Oh yeah, that means something is cool, like..." Pietro looks down at their hands, "You're super bitchin' dude."

"Thank you," Kurt says then looks at Pietro again, like where they're staring into each other's eyes, "You are super bitchin' too."

"Thanks but I don't know if that's the word for you."

"I don't like it much either." Kurt says, "Also what is third base?"

"I don't do sports man, it's a little unfair." Pietro says.

"Nein, Scott doesn't play sports or Jean but he always says he going to get to third base with her."

" _Oh_."

**Author's Note:**

> I am only 75% sure that that German sentence is correct, I didn't use google translate so we'll see.


End file.
